


Comfort Food

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homesick Minghao finds comfort in the last place he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I only write Minghao at the grocery store? Comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Minghao sniffled as he walked into the grocery store. He was having a terrible week. So far he had failed a math test, twisted his ankle, and embarrassed himself in front of his whole class when he forgot the Korean word for noodles and had instead said that his favorite food was ‘bras’.

If that wasn’t bad enough, his internet was out due to constant rain, and the phone lines were down too so he couldn’t call his parents. He was about ready to go back home to China. 

The only thing that could make him feel better was his mother’s rice porridge, and if she wasn’t there to make it for him, he’d just have to make it for himself.

He limped through the store, his ankle tape had stopped being effective about an hour ago, and he searched quickly for the right aisle. When he finally found it, he gave a large sigh of relief. 

He walked down the aisle as quick as he could, and he noticed a person with long hair standing in front of the Chinese food section. When he got there, he noticed that there was only one package of the instant rice porridge left. 

He was about to grab it when another hand shot out in front of his, grabbing the very last package. He looked blankly between the empty shelf and the long-haired man, and promptly burst out crying.

He slid to the floor dejectedly, hands covering his red, crying eyes. This was too much. Of all the things to happen to him, this was the worst. This was the last straw, it was time to go back to China. He buried his face in his arms, trying to give himself a few moments of peace before he had to return to the cruel, cruel reality that was his life in Korea. 

He startled when he felt fingers on his chin, gently lifting his head. He stared into the eyes of the pretty, but evil, long-haired man. He cast his gaze down and sniffed, only just realizing that breaking into tears in the middle of the grocery store was embarrassing and decidedly not normal. Those same fingers began to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Minghao sniffled, “I’m h-having the worst w-week ever. I j-just wanted my m-mom’s rice porridge,” he looked up into the other’s eyes, “I want to go back to Ch-China.” 

The other boy sat down next to him, “So why is a boy from China in Korea?” Minghao laid his head on the shoulder next to him, no longer caring about how he looked to anyone else.

“I came for dance,” he then pointed to his heavily bandaged ankle, “but I hurt myself yesterday. There’s no point. I just want to go home.” 

The boy nodded strongly as though he had decided something important. He stood quickly, holding out his hand.

“I’m Jeonghan, what’s your name?”

“M-Minghao.”

“You live nearby right?” He paused, and only continued when Minghao gave a startled nod, “I’m taking you to your place and I’m going to make you rice porridge. I can’t have someone as cute as you leaving Korea.” 

“O-Okay.” Minghao blushed, reaching his hand up to grasp Jeonghan’s. 

They stood close together as Jeonghan pulled him up. His blush only got deeper as the taller boy wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady. Jeonghan helped him out of the store, and Minghao figured that he might have a reason to stay in Korea for a little while longer.


End file.
